1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gearbox, and more particularly to a vehicle gearbox that uses a traction drive synchronous governor and is driven by multiple axes, may improve the transmission efficiency, may reduce the wear condition, and may increase the gear number of the gearbox.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional vehicle speed change device mainly includes several types such as manual gearshift, double-clutch automatic-manual gearshift, automatic gearshift or stepless gearshift. The structure of the manual gearshift is simple, but the clutch and the gear lever of the manual gearshift are required to be operated frequently, and wear may occur to the clutch plate of the clutch due to frequent or improper operations of the clutch. With respect to the double-clutch automatic-manual gearshift, double clutches and a computer-controlled hydraulic system are deposited in the double-clutch automatic-manual gearshift to provide an automatic gearshift function. The structure of the double-clutch automatic-manual gearshift is complex and is not easy to repair, and wear may also occur to the clutch plate.
The structure of the automatic gearshift is complex and by using a hydraulic torque converter is a non-direct driven. Additionally, the inertia resistance of the planetary gear set may result in poor transmission efficiency. The stepless gearshift is driven by friction between steel belts or rollers. When using the steel belts to drive, the stepless gearshift is limited by the structural strength of the steel belts and only can be used for small vehicles. As for using the rollers to drive, a roller controlling mechanism is very complex and is difficult to maintain. Therefore, the types of the conventional speed change device have some defects, for example, parts of the structure are prone to wear, the structure is complex, and efficiency is poor.
At the same time, regarding energy saving and carbon emission reduction for the environmental protection, the conventional speed change device is to enhance the engine power efficiency by increasing the gear number of the speed change device to ensure the appropriate power output of the engine. However, it is bound to increase the length of the driving shaft to configure the increased transmission gears when intending to increase the gear number of the speed change device, and this will enlarge the size of the speed change device, but the space of the vehicle for speed change device is limited, so how to increase the gear number of the speed change device under the limited space should be solved.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a traction drive synchronous governor and a multi-axis drive gearbox with the same to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.